


103. dismiss

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-B [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Discussion of Ruby/Weiss, Discussion of Winter/Pyrrha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Winter will not be like their father, cold and dismissive.





	103. dismiss

When her sister's new acquaintances first come to her attention, Winter disregards them. 

She knows from teaching her in Blades that Belladonna is quiet, focused, and hard-working, but also unambitious. The world needs writers and artists, but Winter has never found them quite to her tastes. Her world is tangible, heavy, blood on her skin and dust on her tongue. She has little personal use for those who reach beyond that.

The Rose girl is Yang's sister, but she's as quiet and awkward as Yang is loud and socially adept. Weiss insists she's brilliant, but like many geniuses the rest of her life suffers because of her specialization. Winter quietly runs a background check, and just as quietly files the results away when they are inoffensive. She's never claimed to understand her sister's taste in friends, but it is none of her business so long as the girl isn't in pursuit of wealth or fame.

Then come the holidays. _Father _requires she and Weiss to be seen at the Schnee Winter Charity Ball, but he knows all too well that Weiss has little patience for extended formal balls, Winter has less, and the two of them are very good at making their displeasure known. The family came to a compromise three weeks after Weiss' eighteenth birthday, and it has worked for them in the three years since.__

__Though Weiss and Winter show themselves at the Schnee Winter Charity Ball, they board a private plane to Vale immediately afterwards, sharing a cab to the same apartment building._ _

__"I may begin dating Ruby." Weiss says, stiff. She always sounds stiff with Winter. Winter doesn't know how to change that._ _

__"So soon?" Perhaps Winter should be asking about Belladonna - she and Rose have made no secret of their relationship - but Winter's tongue always loosens around Weiss, and that is the first question that comes to mind._ _

__Schnee bond for life. Winter has spent two years courting Pyrrha Nikos after a year of simply getting to know her, and has only recently come to the decision that they may be able to pursue a formal relationship soon. Weiss has known Rose for less than a year, and been aware of her romantic desires for mere months. Schnee courtships have, historically, taken upwards of five or six years. _Winter_ is rushing this by their family's standards, let alone Weiss._ _

__"When you said you had begun courting one of your students," Weiss says, quiet but sure, "I asked you if you had thought this through. You said--"_ _

__"--That I'd found something in her that spoke to me," Winter finishes, sighing heavily._ _

__"In Ruby," Weiss says, staring out the taxi window at a landscape warmer than the one they first called home, "I've found something that sings."_ _

__Words roll in Winter's mouth, heavy and dismissive. She swallows them down. She will not be their father, who had asked Winter about Pyrrha and spoken harshly when Winter refused to lie. If this is a mistake - and Winter isn't assured that it is not - it is one Weiss has to make for herself._ _

__"Tell me."_ _

__Weiss' head whips to the side, eyes wide. Winter keeps her face calm. Weiss bites the inside of her cheek, then begins to speak._ _


End file.
